


No Kids Allowed

by FearTheSpork



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/pseuds/FearTheSpork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe sends Trixie off to her very first sleepover, so she can have one of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Kids Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I went MIA there for a few weeks but I've had a lot of real life work to do and since the real life stuff has deadlines and fanfiction doesn't, I had to focus on that first. But I did manage to finish this, which I started typing ages ago.
> 
> So enjoy a little foray into fluffy smut.

"Okay babe, now you be good for Laura. Don't eat too much sugar," Chloe pressed a kiss to the top of her daughter's head.

"I won't mommy, I promise."

Chloe almost believed her. But she had no time to wrangle a real promise out of her because Trixie was practically bouncing in her mother's arms, desperate to rush away to the car that was waiting for her.

Securing the latch of her little backpack again, Chloe let her go at last and held back a laugh at how fast Trixie dashed towards the people carrier that was parked on the curb.

Chloe herself remembered sleepovers fondly from her childhood. Her house had been the one that all kids wanted to come over to because it was so big. They'd had movie nights and pillow fights and everything a kid her age should have.

The pool also probably had something to do with her friends eagerness to be around her but that was neither here nor there.

It had still been fun and those had been the better times from an otherwise uneasy childhood- one where more often than not she was chaperoning her _mothers_ sleepovers.

Now as an adult with a child of her own, she desperately wanted Trixie to have the same kind of memories she had. She didn't want her daughter's childhood to be lonely. So here she was, sending her off to stay at a friends for the first time ever.

She felt a tug in her gut, her maternal instinct missing her already.

"Bye mommy! Love you," Trixie called out as she climbed into the car, not even turning around. It appeared the sentiment of being missed was not returned, Chloe shook her head.

"Love you too."

Laura, the mother of Trixie's best friend in the whole world- according to her diary- rolled the window down as Trixie buckled herself in and began chatting animatedly with the little boy called Damon.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hi Laura. Everything set for tonight?" Chloe crossed her arms, leaning her hip against the gate.

"Ear plugs and sedatives are ready to go," Laura laughed, the noise from the back of the car already at the level of nerve grating. Chloe didn't envy her in the least. "Any plans for your free night?"

Chloe really hoped her face wasn't turning red because in fact, she did have plans tonight.

Plans that she couldn't have made had her daughter been in the house. But she simply smiled at the brunette and shook her head. "Nope. Glass of wine, dinner and an early night I think. I'm so excited."

"Bliss," Laura agreed.

"Mo-om! Let's go! I promised Trixie we could watch a movie before dinner," Damon's face appeared between the front seats, grinning wide. Laura sighed dramatically.

"The joys of having children. Okay, I have your number if she wants to come home. I'll drop her off tomorrow at one, if that's okay with you," she called reassuringly and Chloe nodded, gave her a beaming smile and waved to them as the car pulled away.

She knew that Trix would have no intention of leaving once she got there, at least not until the very last second.

To say her daughter adored the little red-headed boy would be an understatement and from what she'd heard from Laura, Damon returned the sentiment entirely.

It was adorable.

So who was she to say no when Trixie had begged her to say that she could have a sleepover?

Also, there may have been a slightly more personal reason, as to why she was so happy to send her child away for the night. Don't get her wrong now. She loved Trixie with all of her heart. But tonight was a night for grown ups only and she had an inkling that having a child in the house would somewhat ruin the mood.

It should have made her feel terribly guilty. Like a bad parent. But she felt nothing but excitement at the prospect of spending a whole night alone with her semi-secret boyfriend.

The same boyfriend who she hadn't had a moment alone with for the past week and whom she was currently craving like the walking heroin he'd once said he was.

No sex for seven long days.

No mind blowing orgasms, or hot lazy kisses while bathing in the afterglow.

The world clearly hated her. Every time they found themselves alone with enough time to spare, something had interrupted them. Work, Dan, the babysitter, Dan again, Maze, more of Dan.

Ugh, Dan.

She swore that her ex-husband had some kind of radar that told him when she was about to enjoy herself and consequentially he felt compelled to ruin it.

He had no idea of course that she and Lucifer had been seeing each other for just over four months now and so he couldn't possibly be doing it on purpose. The rational part of her knew that.

But she was still allowed to be a little pissed off. She desired a little bit of privacy with her boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?

Chloe was content to keep Dan in the dark about this new relationship though.

He would be liable to throw a tantrum when he found out and she wasn't too eager for that to happen. She really didn't want him taking a swing at Lucifer. It wasn't that she was particularly concerned about Lucifer's safety, no. More about what he would do to Dan afterwards.

Anyhow, she'd gotten off course.

She was having serious withdrawal symptoms without him and tonight was all about getting that fix.

She checked her watch, not even bothering to go inside and wait.

He would already be on his way over.

All phone calls were to be ignored -bar Laura- and her work phone was switched off and shoved in a drawer. Lucifer had insisted that they could do without her for one night. Dan thought she was spending the night alone in front of the TV and had been strictly warned not to disturb her.

She was certain that Lucifer had told Maze to leave him be under threat of severe punishment.

The pieces were set. Now all she needed was the main man.

Tires screeched loudly on the tarmac at the top of the street and her face broke into a wide grin.

Speak of the Devil...

Lucifer pulled up to the curb, sunglasses and sexy grin on his face and she could have sworn there was an angelic chorus of Hallelujah that echoed in her head at the sight of him. Her whole body tensed, already desperate for what she knew was coming. Had she always looked forward to sex this much?

He was striding towards her now, with purpose.

Or was it just a symptom of the lust ridden period at the beginning of a relationship?

When he bent his head to kiss her, tingles exploded in her stomach. No, she decided. It was just him. She was crazy about him in a way that she'd never felt before. Maybe it was the way she'd rebelled against the idea of him in the beginning and yet fallen for him all the same.

Then again, it could have more to do with just how much _he'd_ changed since they'd met.

He'd gone from insufferable playboy to the one person who would unfailingly have her back, no matter what.

Her arms came up to rest on his shoulders as he pulled back.

"Hello darling," he greeted her at last, teeth nipping along her jaw and she at least had the good grace to check to see if her neighbours were watching before pulling him back in for another axis-swinging kiss.

"Hello," she finally answered, breathless and allowing herself to be wrapped up in his arms. He looked delectable when he'd just been kissed. Lips swollen, hair tussled, he was the poster boy for why sex was a brilliant idea.

Especially if it was sex with him.

"Okay, rule number one for tonight," he spoke, voice low and full of lust. Her nipples tightened under her light top and her fingers played idly with his hair. "No clothes."

"What about lingerie?" she asked slyly, noting the obvious way his eyes darkened at the mere mention of her in something skimpy.

"Only if I can immediately remove it," he conceded.

"Is there a rule number two?"

She laughed in surprise when the ground fell away as he swept her up into his arms and marched across the porch, shouldering the unlatched door open and then kicking it shut behind him again.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll make them up as we go."

She had no doubt about it. With that, he carried her straight to the bedroom.

-

She woke up to sunlight filtering through a gap in her curtains and a hand moving between her legs. Her own fingers fisted in the sheets in surprise, eyes opening fully. Lucifer's face was buried into the back of her neck, his lips pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to her skin.

He swirled a finger around her clit, drawing it out and her thighs clenched in pleasure.

Through the haze of wet warmth between her legs and the sleep she'd just come out of, she realized with an air of glee that last night had indeed been one without interruption and that Lucifer was currently still in her bed doing-

" _Oh,_ " her spine arched, pushing her ass hard against his morning erection.

Doing that.

His free arm was wrapped firmly around her waist so she couldn't escape. Not that she'd want to because she'd forgotten just how pleasurable morning sex could be. They didn't get the chance that often. She ground back against him again and he half moaned, half laughed against her shoulder, placing a long kiss to it.

With no prompting, she parted her legs in a silent invitation.

He took it, his hand leaving her for a moment to grip the base of his cock and guide himself inside her. Her breathy moan as he filled her slowly was muffled by the pillow, but his was right in her ear and it sent a wave of fresh arousal right through her.

She loved the sounds that he made when he was coming undone.

There was something empowering about having Lucifer inside her, gasping and moaning and generally begging her to move a little harder. He was always so in control, so put together and when he lost his grasp on that and handed the reins over to her- well. It drove her crazy.

The invention of handcuffs was a marvellous idea.

But there was time for the kinky stuff later. This morning was a time to be lazy and unhurried.

Nothing like the frantic pace of the night before when they'd just been desperate to feel skin on skin, rushing to be close and find their connection again. She'd been almost lost without him over the past week and by the way he'd torn through her clothes, he'd probably felt much the same.

She was also fairly certain that they'd broken her coffee table, but she couldn't be sure.  
  
All she remembered was the loud groan of wood against wood and then being lifted up and carried to the bedroom, with her head thrown back and Lucifer's fingers working wonders between her legs.

Fuck it. She could buy a new table. A less breakable one next time.

Lucifer buried himself to the hilt in her, pulling out only marginally before snapping his hips upward and sliding back in. Her leg hooked over the back of his knee and even though the angle was awkward, she used what little strength she had left to pull him closer.

When he wrapped his arms around her waist again, she laced their fingers together.

His breathing was coarse and telling against her ear and she managed a whimper, eyes closed tight under a wave of pleasure. He pulled her earlobe between his teeth and tugged.

This had to be the best way to be woken up in the morning. It was a far cry from being attacked by a hyperactive seven year old anyway.

Her breath caught when he brushed those clever fingers over her clit again.

She was already toeing the fine line between reality and bliss, the angle causing the head of his thick cock to bump against her G-spot with every shallow thrust. She could feel that odd build up of pressure inside her and her mouth dropped open as uninhibited gasps escaped.

"Lucifer," she uttered. "I-I think I'm going to come."

"I should hope so love. It'll be a cold day in Hell when I leave you unsatisfied," he had the audacity to chuckle in her ear. She found the strength to throw her elbow back into his ribs but it wasn't painful for him in the least.

He laughed again and she groaned, his hips picking up the pace to tease her.

"No, I meant I think..."

She huffed, the pressure in her groin building. Damn it, she was a grown ass woman who'd spent the night being ploughed into the mattress by her very talented lover and she couldn't bring herself to say the word?

Lucifer caught on anyway.

"Oh, you mean you're going to squirt for me darling?" He said it low and deep and her whole body shivered as a moan left her lips. His cock was still prodding her G-spot with every movement and she could feel the building pressure begging to be released.

The fingers that had been rhythmically massaging her clit picked up speed and her breath caught in her throat. "Tell me when Chloe," he murmured, waiting for her signal to pull out. It only took another few deep thrusts from him and she knew she needed to come.

"N-now babe. Now," she pleaded and he pulled out of her, still rubbing circles on the hard bundle of nerves under his fingertips.

A warm gush of fluid left her and she shuddered under the weight of her orgasm, sensations mixing and Lucifer's breath ghosting over her cheek as she came hard.

"Fuck, fuck _fu-ck Lucifer_!" she whined, body jerking as Lucifer drew it out, still flicking her throbbing clit from side to side.

When he was sure she was done, he pushed himself back inside her.

"You have no bloody idea just what that does to me," his voice was uneven, almost shaky, just the way she liked it. Knowing that she had the same effect on him as he had on her gave her a little rush. "Watching you fall apart like that with my name on your lips? It's like Heaven."

Blasphemy and high-praise all in one sentence.

He didn't care. She was the closest thing to Heaven he'd ever find, he decided.

"You know," she panted softly, trying to regain her shagged away sense of self. "You really don't need to flatter me. You've already got a free for all pass, unless you haven't noticed."

"Oh I've noticed," his voice drawled. "It's hard not to when I'm covered in your come," he thrust deeply and any clever way she'd thought of to keep the banter going was lost in her throat.

She squeezed her inner muscles hard, ignoring their protesting at being stretched again so soon and he let out a half-halting moan, laying more sloppy kisses over her neck and shoulder as his hips faltered in their rhythm at last.

With every thrust he let out a little moan that went straight to the apex of her thighs. She always knew when he was close. His moans went up a pitch and he would falter, swear and pull her close.

Much like he was on the verge of doing right now.

She was pretty sure she was essentially boneless at this point and of very little use but she wanted to feel the warm sensation of his release and so she ignored the wetness on her inner thighs and began to grind back against him. There was no way she'd be able to stand after this.

They'd have to wheel her to work.

She felt his grip on her waist tighten, fingers digging into her soft skin.

"Ugh, ugh, _ugnh_ ," was drawn out of him with every thrust. He buried his face into the side of her neck, laying kisses on her damp skin as he searched for his own release.

She kept up with him, squeezing and releasing in time to the drag of his shaft across her inner muscles. Grabbing his hand, she bit down on one of his fingers before laving it with her tongue- simulating the stellar blowjob she'd given him the night before.

"Fuck!" he grunted, wrapping her up entirely in his arms as he came at last, the word mixing with the obscene noises she'd been making herself. The sensation of being filled by warm cum made her arch but his hand on her stomach pulled her back against him.

Their muscles went limp at last and they sagged back down into the mattress.

So to recap, she thought in the moment of quiet- she'd just spent the night and morning being sent to Heaven and back by her secret boyfriend, who was convinced he was the Devil. She'd orgasmed in ways she never thought she could, while fellating his finger and generally putting several porn stars to shame.

_Dear Penthouse Forum, I never thought it would happen to me..._

"Fucking hell," Lucifer was panting behind her and she suddenly wished she could see him looking utterly dishevelled and thoroughly shagged out.

Maybe she would invest in that mirror on the ceiling after all.

"Good _bloody_ morning, Chloe," he laughed breathlessly. "I think you've managed to do the undo-able. You've broken the Devil."

Her body shook with laughter as she played with his fingers. Bringing them to her lips, she brushed a kiss over them. "Nothing broken about what you just did," she wiggled against him and his face scrunched up in part laugh, part groan.

He stilled her hips with his hands. "Minx."

"Don't worry. I don't think I could ever call your stamina into question again after last night," she assured him, shifting to enjoy the feeling of him still inside her.

He nuzzled her, humming.

"I should think not. Although saying that," he drawled thoughtfully. "You managed to keep up quite well Miss Decker. Bravo."

She grinned in spite of herself at his compliment.

"Yeah well, a week is a long time to wait when your boyfriend is a sex God."

His genuine laugh warmed her inside and she felt a swell of affection build in her chest.

"I'll make up for all that missed time, I assure you," he nipped her ear again. "Now, while we wait for us both to recover, how about some breakfast?" At the very mention of food, her stomach growled loudly. It hadn't exactly been a priority the night before and she only just realized that they hadn't had dinner at all.

"We didn't even eat last night."

"Speak for yourself."

She rolled her eyes, craning her head around to glare at him. He kissed her deeply the second she was close enough and when he pulled back he said, "Oh come on. You walked right into that one."

She didn't argue.

He pulled out of her at last, eliciting a shared moan, before going to get out of bed.

She rolled over quickly and before he had the chance to get very far, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to face her.

"Five more minutes," she said softly, eyes roaming over his face for the first time that morning. His stubble was a little longer, eyes still heavy with missed sleep and hair sticking up at funny angles.

She smiled, spearing her fingers through it and she marvelled at how soft it felt without gel.

Curling into his chest, she tucked her head under his chin and pulled her covers up around them. He draped his arm over her.

Lucifer hadn't been much of a cuddler at the beginning of their relationship. For someone who enjoyed sex as much as he did, it seemed that gentler touches were absolutely foreign to him. It had taken a lot of work to get him to relax and enjoy the simpler things.

But now, he was even initiating them.

During the few full nights they managed to spend together, she'd woken up to find him wrapped around her, often with his head on her stomach. Those mornings did funny things to her emotions. Funnily enough, the way he was looking at her now was doing odd things to her as well.

She scooted closer to him, her fingers ghosting along his rib cage and over his abs. His eyes sparkled with amusement at how reluctant she was to get out of bed and face the world.

"We have to get up eventually darling," he brushed her tangled hair away from her face.

"No we don't," she half-whined, pushing at him until he was on his back and she lay across his chest. "Can't we just stay here? Please Lucifer?"

They were face to face now, her pouting and him trying not to look smug.

"How many times did you say that last night I wonder?" he caught her lips in a kiss before she broke away, rolling her eyes.

"Don't get cute."

He didn't say anything else, instead just pulling her against him and she took that as a yes for them staying under the covers for a while longer. Listening to his heart beat solidly under her ear, she let herself drift off into her thoughts. All of which were about the man who was currently tracing circles along her bare back with the lightest of touches.

She hadn't really thought about their relationship much. She'd just come to accept that they were together most of the time.

Be it on cases, or having dinner or making love in the afternoon.

Since when had Lucifer become the one constant she could really depend on in her life? Her nails scratched lightly against his toned stomach and almost simultaneously, their breathing began to even out.

She smiled lazily, nuzzling closer.

"You know," his deep voice broke the silence a few moments later. "I um, meant what I said earlier. You're the closest thing to home I've been to in such a long long time," his tone was wistful and when she moved to rest her chin on him, she noted that he wouldn't meet her eye.

Now, Lucifer wasn't what anyone would called shy. You could hardly apply that word to someone who willingly stripped in public as much as he did.

But something about real emotions seemed to repel him and she knew how difficult it was for him sometimes. She didn't interrupt him, just let him talk. "And it's been almost as long since I..." those big gorgeous eyes finally met hers and he faltered. "I... Oh bollocks."

He closed his mouth, frowning in an unusual show of seriousness.

Chloe rubbed circles on his stomach, amused.

"Fuck this is hard. Is it always this sodding painful?" he scowled and she gave a little half smile. "All I need to say are words and I'm usually so good with them. I could talk to someone until they did themselves a favour and leapt from the nearest window."

"That's so true," she agreed, knowing that he wasn't really hearing her.

When Lucifer ranted about something all she could do was provide colourful commentary because chances are he wouldn't be listening to any suggestions.

She waited patiently for him to catch his breath. It was almost adorable that he couldn't say it. For most people it wouldn't be, but it was enough for her just to know that he wanted to.

But apparently he was determined to say it out loud.

"Why is it so difficult?" he huffed.

"I wouldn't know. I'm pretty sure I'd be able to tell someone I loved them if I wanted to. For example, Lucifer, I love you," she said simply, watching with a grin as he continued his rant without even listening to what she felt had been a very helpful insight.

But that was her boyfriend for you.

Oblivious to the last.

She sighed and waited for his ears to catch up with his mouth.

In three... two... one...

"I mean, you humans are so complex. I used to think of you all as simple little apes but bloody hell- hold on, what did you just say?"

Startled brown eyes met her blue ones and she had to bite hard on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

Instead, she repeated herself. "I said, I love you. You idiot."

"Oh." His breath seemed to leave him as he stared down at her, taking in the smug smile playing on her lips that contrasted sharply with the earnest look in her eyes. A few seconds of heavy silence passed and for a moment she wondered if she'd read him wrong and that wasn't what he'd been trying to say at all.

Then-

"Could you um- could you say that again? I think I messed my part up," he finally choked out, a little apologetically.

The sudden tension in her shoulders vanished and she relaxed again.

Chloe gave a mock sigh, as though it was the hardest thing in the world as she pulled herself up to straddle him. His hands fell to her hips. "Lucifer..." she felt his breathing hitch under her hand as she leaned in close, lips centimetres from his. "I'm afraid I've used up my quota of saying it for today."

It took him a moment to blink hard and realize that what she'd just said was not what he'd wanted to hear.

She laughed and scrambled off of him in an attempt to escape and the movement finally snapped him out of whatever dreamland he'd been in.

"Don't you dare," he dived after her, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her back down to the bed. She squealed, laughing hard and made absolutely no move to escape again while he pinned her to the bed. She could have gotten out of his hold easily because he was unfocused and barely holding her tight, but she stayed put.

"Tease," he accused softly, his body covering hers.

"So what if I am?"

"Are you going to say it again, or do I have to make you?" he threatened, the fingers of his free hand tracing over her side. Her eyes went wide. He wouldn't- Her thoughts were cut off when he found the most ticklish spot on her body and she jerked against him.

"No! Lucifer sto-op!" she thrashed and laughed, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to buck him off. But Lucifer wasn't moving, simply grinning down at her and continuing his attack.

"Not until I get what I want," he informed her.

"Okay, okay! I love you!" she practically yelled and his fingers immediately stopped digging into her sides. She relaxed back into the bed, laughs wracking her small frame as the words continued to leave her in breathless exclamations. "I love you, I love you, I love you..." she giggled, head thrown back and not even noticing the expression of sheer amazement on his face.

Lucifer swallowed hard.

"But you are such an asshole sometimes," she grinned as she lifted her head to look at him at last. "That was cheating."

He shrugged. "I'm the Devil darling. I hardly play by the rules."

"So, are you going to leave me hanging here? Because I'm starting to think you're chickening out." She really was. He'd yet to actually say it back, even though he clearly wanted to. He kissed her, long and slow and deep and when he pulled away his forehead fell against hers.

"I'm a little rusty, when it comes to things like this Chloe," he admitted in a voice that was completely out of character for him. Her fingers trailed up his back, tracing over the little bumps along his spine. "I um... I. Oh for _fuck's sake_ ," he grunted, eyes closing.

She took pity on him.

"Hey," her hand found the back of his neck. "It's okay if you can't say it yet." He frowned in that way he did when he was annoyed with something, his brow furrowing and the corners of his mouth turning down. "It's enough just to know that you-"

"Bugger it! I love you," he blurted out and his eyes went wide, seemingly surprised with himself. She didn't even pretend that hearing him say that didn't take her breath away. "I do. It's completely insane, the Devil being in love with a human but I am." Another wave of realization hit him. "Oh bollocks, I _am_ ," he muttered softly, eyes closed.

Chloe smiled. "Well, it's good to know you aren't freaking out about it."

He nodded against her shoulder, completely oblivious to the fact that she'd been joking.  
  
"Yes, I'm handling it rather well I feel."

Ignoring the erratic breathing and the fact that he hadn't even looked at her yet? He was taking it like a pro.

She laughed, sympathy overwhelming her. Lucifer had clearly not had to say those words in a long, long time and she suspected that he was simply relieved that she'd said them first. Despite what he said, she knew that he feared rejection from her over a lot of other things.

Opening himself up was what he dreaded because when he was vulnerable, he was an easy target.

"It took me bloody ages to work out what was wrong with me you know," he spoke lowly. "I thought I was ill."

"Ill?"

"Yeah," his fingers began to caress her skin. "Whenever I was around you I felt so strange. My heart would beat hard in my chest and I'd crave your attention, seek it out whenever I could get it. I talked to Linda about it and when she mentioned that I might be in love, of all things. I thought she'd gone completely off her rocker."

Chloe laughed at that, imagining the ensuing conversation where Lucifer balked at being informed that he had actual human emotions.

"But then I looked at you the next day and I knew she was right. Bloody woman. She's always so smug when she's right."

Stroking his hair, she craned her face forward and kissed the top of his head. "I knew I liked Linda for a reason. You should give her a pay rise." He snorted, his lips finding her neck to distract her. He didn't mention the flowers he'd sent to his Doctor as a thank you for helping him come to his realization.

Instead he went about proving that while saying the words were always going to be difficult for him in some way- _showing_ her that he loved her was another matter entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> More on it's way. I have a big idea that I'm working on that'll be set in the same universe as That Sinister Kid so hopefully nothing will distract me for a while and I can get it written!


End file.
